ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Catterson
|hometown=Shildon, England |music="Collective Consciousness by Jamie Christopherson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgpamf7ziGs |affiliation= N/A |current_efeds= Elite Answerz Wrestlinghttp://eaw08.webs.com/ |previous_efeds=FWE, AWL, IWF, XMW, NWA AWE,DPW, LWU |alignment=Face |wrestling_style=Powerhouse |signature=See below |finisher=See below |trainer= Billy McAvoy |handler= |debut=LWU, June 2011 |accomplishments=See below |retired=January 2014}} Liam Catterson is a current e-fedder who was notably withFrontline Wrestling Evolution on the Mayhem Brand and is also signed to Elite Answers Wrestling its Showdown brand. Frontline Wrestling Evolution In October 2011, Catterson joined the newly opened FWE. Liam was placed as a mid-carder, who feuded with Richard Enraged who was Television Champion at the time. Liam then went to Pick your Poison where he and Richard faced off and Liam won the FWE Television Championship. IN a newly formatted FWE, The Television Championship retired and Liam Catterson was injured, which left Catterson sidelined for a few months. Catterson came back in the beginning of February 2012 as Y2Catterson. Vintages of Catterson's return was teased for a while and Catterson came back to 'capture the World Heavyweight Championship'. Catterson was however picked as one of the participants to challenge W.T.F in the Torture Chamber at Rival's Revenge. Catterson was the last guy in the chamber and lost to Dorin who was the new World Heavyweight Champion. The following Mayhem, Catterson challenged Dorin for the National Pride Championship in which he won. Catterson then moved onto Carnage. Carnage and Catterson were in a bitter war leading to the grand stage, Glory Road and it was announced, Carnage verses Liam Catterson for the National Pride Championship in a Tables match, in which Catterson won. But Catterson was forced to vacate it, after being released by FWE and injured as well. Liam Catterson returned to FWE in late June 2012 with a new persona, following his injury. Catterson came back to his brand, Mayhem and ironically, was the final member for Carnage's Mayhem Team at Civil Carnage. Mayhem managed to beat Warpath at Civil Carnage, thanks to Liam Catterson who led Mayhem to victory, being one of the two survivors of Mayhem's Team...(The other being Kendrick Williams). Liam then came back and gloated about how his return impacted FWE, stating that Team Mayhem wouldn't have won if Liam Catterson wasn't on the team. He then turned his head back on the World Heavyweight Championship picture, in which the belt was currently held by BarcaEdge, who was also Brotherhood Champion alongside Collin Lightening. Catterson sent a message to BarcaEdge, by injuring Lightening and costing the team the belts to The East Side Rebels (Tyler Blade and Two-Face). Catterson was placed in a Fatal Four Way Barbed Wire Steel Cage match for the World Heavyweight Championship, the other two members being The Lockdown and Andre the Fireboy. Catterson failed to capture the World Heavyweight Championship but he never gave up and continued to taunt BarcaEdge. Catterson then was placed in a Six-Man Torture Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship alongside Jason Skilled, Kendrick Williams, Rayan Anderson and Ryan Savage. Again, Catterson didn't capture the World Heavyweight Championship from BarcaEdge and like Rival's Revenge, was the last person eliminated. Catterson continued to complain, stating that FWE turn against him by placing him in matches with more than one opponent. Catterson brought in Lost Generation X to FWE which stated off with Johnny Nova and Marcus Spencer. Lost Generation X would continue to attack FWE and FWE Officials. Over the weeks, they gained new members, such as Chris Elite, who soon got fired by FWE and Victor Isiah Prince. World Heavyweight Champion (2012 - 2013) Liam Catterson got his one on one match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Frontline Warfare in a Last Man Standing match and Andrew Bartlett acted as the Special Guest Referee. Catterson finally managed to win his first 'true' World Heavyweight Championship in e-feds with a little help by the returning Kevin Devastation, who became an official member to Lost Generation X. Liam Catterson would then have the gall to gloat about BarcaEdge's retirement. Liam Catterson would then be threatened by Andre The Fireboy who was eying for his third World title in FWE. Catterson faced Andre the Fireboy at Pick Your Poison, in a tables match which would see Liam on the verge of losing, until Lost Generation X interfered and gave the victory to Catterson, yet again. Liam would however defend himself, saying that it was a coincidence. Which led to a second match between The Fireboy and Catterson at Inception for Perfection, however Catterson won with help again. Except this was not because of Lost Generation X, it was because of Frank Gieling, looking to get revenge on Andre the Fireboy. Catterson would now move on from Andre the Fireboy, understanding that Andre would never be able to beat him, he would focus on the winner of the Race to 2013 series, which happened to be Jason Skilled. Their match at Survival of the Fittest ended with Catterson claiming victory cleanly, as the match had no stipulations added. But after the match, Creature of the Night returned and attacked Catterson, leaving a stain on Catterson's win. At Rewind Night, Catterson picked up the Superstar of the Year award, but faced Ownage and lost due to inteference from Creature of the Night from the Titantron, who attacked his wife, Charlene Appleby. The Death of Lost Generation X, Return of a Nemesis Liam Catterson would soon call for Lost Generation X to meet in the ring, and Liam declared that the group was starting to crack and he couldn't keep an overdue dog, who is dying and begging for death, continue to live on. So Liam declared Lost Generation X to die. At Final Flight, Liam Catterson would be in the Triple Threat Ladder match for the World Heavyweight Championship, against Andre the Fireboy and Creature of the Night. Liam Catterson would not only win that championship, but would injure both Fireboy and Creature of the Night. On that night, Liam Catterson admitted to Martin Arkless that he used Lost Generation X as a means to help him get to the top, which left the ex-members scorned at Liam's revelation, in which Liam gave no pity to. A number one contenders match took place, in which Martin Arkless won, claiming he'd beat Catterson and reclaim the mortification Catterson left his older cousin in at Final Flight. A lot of hatred between Catterson and Arkless took place, as both these men threw verbal abuse at each other, specifically bashing both each other's personal life (In which both men allowed in real life). Liam Catterson would be facing Martin Arkless at No Remorse in a 30 Minute Iron Man Match, which was won by Catterson, just thanks to the help of his wife, Charlene Appleby. After the match, Liam Catterson and Charlene Appleby got laid out by the returning BarcaEdge, much to the pleasure of the fans. This was the second time within the year that Catterson and Appleby would get laid out by a returning legend of FWE. BarcaEdge and Martin Arkless would express their desire to be involved in the World Heavyweight Championship shot against Liam Catterson come Commencement of Brutality, a week later, General Manager Xtreme Xfactor would allow their wish to take place. Charlene Appleby would be at ringside once more for this match and Liam Catterson managed to beat both Arkless and BarcaEdge thanks to the help of Charlene Appleby catching Arkless off-guard and The Remedy attacking BarcaEdge. Catterson was seriously hurt at the time and this had Tyler Blade cashing in his Briefcase of Opportunity shot on Catterson. Catterson would lose the belt to Blade, ending his record World Heavyweight Championship reign. Ongoing feud with Martin Arkless and Closure of FWE(2013 -) Catterson was not happy when Blade took the belt from him, but Catterson's ankle was twisted and fractured, with doctors stating to him to not compete for a couple of weeks. Arkless would express his disgust with Catterson and would offer Catterson another fight against his younger cousin. This would all lead to Liam's final match in FWE due to its closure a day after Glory Road. After both men failed to capture the World Heavyweight Championship at Rival's Revenge, Catterson and Arkless would square off at Glory Road, a match Out of Character Catterson longed for. This would result in Martin Arkless beating Liam Catterson. The original plan for Liam Catterson if FWE did not close was that Catterson was to be moved to Warpath (After on duty, he would take control of FWE) and would eventually win the FWE Championship but for about 2-3 months. He would've also brought in a newly designed FWE Championship. Alpha Wrestling League Liam Catterson would become a part of AWL for a four month stint. Catterson joined AWL on December 22nd 2011 and would be placed in a feud with Victor Hughes, who would become Unsanctioned Champion, the very first. Catterson, eager at the time, would chase Hughes for the belt, but after a lengthy battle at Immortality, Catterson failed to beat Hughes. Not long after that, Catterson would partner himself with Bio-Hazard to create the team 'Arcadian Catterson'. The pair became the first ever AWL Tag Team Champions after beating Awesome Perfected and would soon go on to lose the belts to the Duke n Pook Connection (Moongoose McQueen and Pook) after a good 74 days as champions. Catterson would then turn his attention on the big prize, the AWL Championship, at the time held by Victor Hughes. However, Catterson would leave AWL in May 2012 after disruptions that would heavily insult him, after two AWL Members heavily attacked Catterson in a brutal way and would force him to leave, having had enough of the daily abuse about what he has. The company owner, Krysis, was present when Steve and TLA would attack Catterson but had nothing to do about the incident, with Catterson saying in an interview of how Krysis should've acted professionally and halted the abuse as soon as possible. Extreme Answers Wrestling New Breed Champion and King of Extreme Catterson began EAW at Pain 4 Pride V in a 24/7 Battle Royal match and survived half of the battle royal. Officials were impressed with Catterson and Liam Catterson then battled on Turbo for a few weeks, winning all but one (against Vic Vendetta). Liam would soon get a Dynasty Contract match against Dorin, who he beat and Catterson began Dynasty. Catterson would still come to Turbo, even making The 15 Minute challege with Liam Catterson. Liam would soon be in a feud with New Breed Champion, Johnny Nova. The two had an intense rivalry, which, at times, would have Liam Catterson stealing the New Breed Championship, claiming it his own. Liam Catterson would win a Number One Contenders match for the Championship, then keeping Nova on watchout. On October, Catterson would challenge Nova for the New Breed Championship, in a ladder match. Catterson faced Nova and won the match, which then later, resulted in Nova's career ending. Catterson would then proclaim himself to making the Championship meaningful once more, something he thought Nova didn't do. Another Number One Contender match took place, not too long after Catterson's title win. Dorin would be the victor of that and would promise to take out Catterson at Road to Redemption. Catterson would compete for a slot in the Dynasty Elimination Chamber against Hurricane Hawk. Catterson was on the verge of victory, but would lose to Hawk after Dorin interfered, intensifying the match between him and Catterson at Road to Redemption. Catterson would then be angered at Dorin and vowed revenge at Road to Redemption, in which Catterson got when he beat Dorin. Catterson then claimed Dorin had lost every chance against him and Catterson would then be placed in the King of Extreme Tournamnet, facing MosesX, Carlos Rosso and Jacob Senn, to whom all were defeated, which meant Catterson would head to the finals of King of Extreme, against Methuselah. Catterson and Methuselah would rage war, with Catterson claiming he would become King of Extreme. Suddenly, his claims were right, as Catterson managed to pull out a shocking win against Methuselah to become 2013 King of Extreme, despite Dark Demon interfering and attacking both parties. Catterson would then start a losing streak, one of which was losing the New Breed Championship to Dorin. Between King of Extreme (Late January) and Reckless Wiring (Late March), Catterson would only get one win against Brian Daniels. Catterson and Mack would soon confront at Reckless Wiring, in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage match as voted by the EAW Universe. However, Catterson was not the man to come out with victory, thus extending his losing streak (bar one) further more. Catterson would then vow that victory was not in his blood anymore, but more of the feeling of the pain to others, as his target. When facing the new New Breed Champion, Brain Daniels again, Catterson would take back another victory, not in the celebration mood as he headed up the ramp. Catterson was one of the contestants in the Grand Rampage match. Catterson was in the final four of the Grand Rampage match before Diamond Cage eliminated him. One of Catterson's eliminations was Prince of Phenomenal, in which POP would called out on the following Dynasty before he was interrupted by the returning Alexander Da Vinci Answers World Champion and e-retirement(May 2013 - January 2014) Liam Catterson would make history on the Dynasty after Grand Rampage 2013, when Catterson would cash in his King of Extreme World Championship opportunity on Y2Impact, after Eddie Mack failed cashing in his contract. This was presented to real life controversy, when Catterson wasn't scheduled to cash in his World Championship contract until Pain for Pride VI. Y2Impact cashed in his rematch clause against Catterson. It was announced that Methuselah would be the special guest referee and this caused concern for Catterson, after the events of King of Extreme. However, the champion issued a threat to Methuselah. When it came down to the main match however, despite Methuselah's attempts, he had Catterson win after turning on Y2Impact. On the following Dynasty, Methuselah vs Y2Impact was announced, leaving Liam Catterson without an opponent until Johnny Ventura, who won the Grand Rampage match, cashed in his World Championship shot on Catterson for Pain for Pride VI. Not only that, but Ventura would place his Interwire Championship on the line, allowing the winner to be a dual champiom. Catterson however would defeat Ventura to also win the Interwire Championship. However, a month later, he would lose the Answers World Championship to Rated R Sharman, otherwise known at the time as Drastik. This however set up a formation of a stable called the Drastik World Order which would consist of the members of Drastik, Catterson, Johnny Ventura and StarrStan. This formation did not last long as all four members of the Drastik World Order would face off at the House of Glass Pay-Per-View with Catterson putting his Interwire belt on the line. Catterson would lose the belt and Drastik would leave EAW with both Answers and World Championships... It was a month before Liam Catterson was seen again on TV, being on depression on-screen after feeling like he let down himself and EAW by failing to break up the pin of Drastik. However, when he would return on TV, Catterson would be placed into a feud with Jaywalker which would be met with extreme hostility for Catterson and Appleby. Appleby would reunite with Catterson as Catterson instigated the attack on Jaywalker, stating that all Jaywalker was to him was an egotist. Catterson would attack Jaywalker and Jaywalker retaliated, as well and hitting Appleby with a beer bottle. This led to a match at Road to Redemption, which Catterson would lose. His last match was against Xavier Williams and announced his e-retirement, stating that he was moving onto bigger things in life and trying to focus on his then fiancee. In real life, Catterson and Appleby would break up on her accord after Catterson found out she was planning to cheat on him. Return, second feud with Ventura, Voltage member (2015) Rumours circulated in April 2015 that Liam Catterson would come out of retirement to wrestle in EAW. At the time, Liam denied all speculation stating that he was happy relaxing in his life and he has no desire to return to e-wrestling. However, at Grand Rampage, Liam Catterson returned as a face and eliminated The Holy Brigades (Ventura, Venom and Nick Angel) before being eliminated shortly. Catterson then cut a promo stating how his intentions of rising to the top was still his priority but his approach to that was not and planned to handle the company with a bit more respect than his last tenure. Catterson would face Carlos Cruz and Jacob Steele, beating them quickly before a long fought battle with Answers World Champion, StarrStan in which he lost. At his first FPV since returning, he would team with Brian Daniels, Alex Anderson, against Devan Dubian, The Holy Brigades and Psycho Brody. Catterson was the first eliminated for his team but his team prevailed in the end with Anderson being the victor. After that, Catterson would contend in a qualifier for Cash in the Vault against Scott Oasis in which he lost due to interference from Ventura, allowing Oasis to take the victory. This reignited the feud Ventura and Catterson had two years prior at Pain for Pride. Ventura would soon confront Catterson, provoking him into a match at Pain for Pride 8 to which Catterson would deny due to their previous records. However, a week later, Ventura and Catterson part 2 would be confirmed as Catterson stated that the fans wanted to see Catterson tear Ventura apart and the excessive amount of messages from Ventura ever since Catterson would deny him. Catterson lost to Ventura at Pain for Pride 8, however the war was won by Liam. Due to a condition Ventura suffered called Pneumothorax, Catterson effectively retired Ventura. Catterson would go on to assure the fans that despite the loss of the battle, he achieved his desire to rid the world for Ventura's massacre. A week later, Catterson would be drafted to Voltage and his first match would be a number one contender's gauntlet match for the EAW Pure Championship held by Aren Mstislav, which he lost. He would then developed a mini-feud with Clark Duncan, which started when Duncan's manager at the time, Maria Gonzales, was knocked off by Catterson due to Clark Duncan moving out the way as Catterson charged to Duncan. Duncan blamed the incident on Catterson and although he knew it wasn't his fault, Catterson couldn't help but feel saddened by what he had done to Maria. Liam would challenge Duncan to a rematch in a Falls Count Anywhere match, to which he won thanks to the betrayal of Gonzales to Duncan. Later on, it was revealed that StarrStan was injured and could not compete against Devan Dubian at Midsummer Massacre. So it was announced Catterson would challenge him for the EAW Answers World Championship in a Steel Cage match. Though he fought valiantly, Catterson would lose to Dubian. Past E-Feds In Wrestling Finisher Moves *The Catterson Impact (Double Underhook Facebuster) *Cutterson (Rolling Cutter) *Reality Breaker (STF) Signature Moves *Blind Eye (Running delayed fist drop, with theatrics) *LSC (RKO) *Spinebuster *Spear *Superkick *Sleeperslam *Full Nelson Slam *Powerbomb *Missile Dropkick *Throwback *Enzugiri *Pullback Powerslam *Tornado Bomb *Side Headlock Takedown Nicknames *'The Oncoming Storm'(EAW) *The Malicious Assassin(FWE) *King of Extreme (EAW) *The Next Generation of EAW (EAW) Managers *Martin Arkless *Billy McAvoy Entrance Themes *Collective Conciousness - Jamie Christopherson EAW *Rules of Nature - Jamie Christopherson FWE *Wrong - Depeche Mode (FWE, EAW) *My Time - The DX Band(FWE at Special PPVs) *Break the Walls Down - Adam Morenoff'' (FWE)'' *My Time is Now - John Cena (AWL, IWF) *Evil One - Venom (LWU) *Smoke and Mirrors - Emphatic (AWL, UPWO) E-Fed Championships * 1x FWE World Heavyweight Championship * 1x FWE Television Championship * 1x FWE National Pride Championship * FWE 2012 Superstar of the Year * 1x EAW Answers World Champion * 1x EAW New Breed Champion * EAW King of Extreme (2013) * 1x IWF European Championship * 1x XMW World Heavyweight Championship * 1x XMW New Age Championship * 1x AWE Cruiserweight Championship * 2x NWA World Heavyweight Championship * 1x NWA International Championship * 1x DPW Intercontinental Championship * 1x AWE Tag Team Championship (With TRDD) * 1x AWL Tag Team Championship (With Bio-Hazard) * 1x LWU Tag Team Championship (With Martin Arkless) Quotes * Make It Right * Pain...This is why I fight...This is my normal, my nature... * You are below me and you have no idea why you suffer under the rules of nature * I am the best thing going in this company, no matter what anyone says... * This is one of the many reasons why humanity is going down to shit * You are in no league compared to The Malicious Assassin... Category:Frontline Wrestling Evolution Characters Category:1994 Births Category:Male World Champions Category:Writers Category:British Wrestlers Category:British Characters Category:Male Wrestler